


【高银高】锁与花

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 15





	【高银高】锁与花

1

银时从后台里走出来，一边抬手擦汗，一边从旁边的架子上摸下一瓶运动饮料，猛然灌了几口。

舞台远处的欢呼声还在一阵阵的传来，如同山呼海啸一般的传进后台。机械模拟格斗带来的冲击不是一般的剧烈，尤其是银时今天最后的连击绝杀漂亮的几乎超出人类极限，彻底点燃了人群的热情，疯狂重复呼喊着白夜叉的名字。

桂并不受到外面几乎疯狂热情的影响，而是粗暴的往银时手里把衣服一塞，催促道：

“快换。”

银时懒洋洋的把衣服一抓，也不避讳他，抬手把上衣拽了下来，一边抱怨：

“麻烦。你们这里就不能这么浮夸？”

“这里是竞技场。”桂冷漠，“要想专业就去打职业。”

“无聊。”银时换上衣服，对着镜子里揉了揉湿漉漉的头发，露出额头，“这边自在。”

“又找上来了不少粉丝，不知道是什么门路。”桂说。

银时笑了一声：“献花？陪睡？”

桂翻了个白眼：“一半一半。”

“献花的送点礼物，就之前录的训练视频吧。”银时解开皮带换裤子，继续说，“陪睡的看起来怎么样？”

桂冷漠的看他：“有一个应该挺符合你胃口的。”

银时穿好衣服，活动了一下肩膀，随意道：“送上门的，怎么可能符合胃口？”

“那睡吗？”桂反问。

“看心情。”银时扭头一笑，“留个我的电话吧——”

他话说到一半顿了一下，桂顺着他的目光看过去，看到是休息室的屏幕上在播放演唱会的视频，中间男人的侧脸出现在舞台上，冷漠而英俊，瞄向摄像头的眼神甚至有一点轻蔑。

“他倒是不错。”桂抱手嘲讽的看着银时，“动心了？”

“自然。”银时回过神，勾唇一下，“可惜我也不会是唯一那个。”

桂挑眉。

“想想还挺爽。”银时笑了一声，没再耽搁，推开后台的门，重新一跃而上舞台。

桂听着外面掀起来的几乎要把整个格斗场炸翻的尖叫，无奈的摇了摇头。他扭头重新看了眼显示屏，若有所思的挑了下眉。

没发现还好，刚才开个玩笑，才突然意识到他几乎每次进来的时候显示屏都在播类似演唱会的直播。

——高杉晋助，掀起争议狂潮的鬼才音乐人。

浑身上下的确都像是银时的理想型。

只不过银时那个操蛋的性格，也不知道嘴里的理想型有没有真话。

桂和他从全息格斗场开始的交情也有五、六年了，自然知道银时的感情观和交友方式有多糟糕，不过——

他突然想起了关于高杉此人的种种传闻，突然觉得这大概是个和银时不错的棋逢对手的对象。

2

桂倒是没想到他很快就见到了高杉晋助本人。

场景略微有点尴尬，在格斗竞技场贵宾区的卫生间里。

高杉正洗脸抬头看着镜子。

桂看到高杉的时候肉眼可察的愣了一下，毕竟高杉现在风头正盛，桂关注各种娱乐新闻的时候也似乎耳闻过他不喜欢机械格斗，没想到也是个表面人设和实际兴趣不符的做派。

不过说真的，机械格斗用全息和AR结合，把人类的运动能力发挥到了极限，骨子里稍微有点热血基因的人——几乎是所有人——都容易沉迷，高杉的话一听就不可信。

桂的目光一停留，就被高杉的目光敏锐的捕捉住了，看了过来。

他似乎状态不太好，眼底青黑的厉害，眼白带着血丝，微微皱着眉，表情略带阴沉。

桂对他微微点头一笑，装作一个专业的服务员向着门口走去。

在他走到门口的时候，就听到身后的高杉开口了：

“你是这里的老板吧？”

桂脚步一顿，微微扭头，笑了笑：“是的。高杉先生，晚上好，您能认识我，我很荣幸。”

高杉转身靠在洗手池上，似笑非笑的看着桂：“我听一个朋友说你和白夜叉私交不错？”

桂挑眉，不置可否：“工作原因，我们自然来往很多。”

高杉笑了一声，听起来显然没信：“我听说他私生活很随便？”

桂觉得高杉这句话听着怎么听怎么语气不对，说火药味说嘲讽都可以，又都不是那么的像，恶意倒是忽略不了，所以只是礼貌笑笑：“抱歉，我们的来往主要在工作上。”

“照顾支持者和金主的情绪不是你们的工作吗？”高杉的性格恶劣果然名不虚传，眯眼看着桂，“我可听说他床上好的很。”

桂眨眨眼，愈发觉得银时似乎是隐瞒了他什么事情，或者在什么时候惹到过面前这个男人。

他刚想开口回答，高杉却自己截住了话头。他拢了一下额发，重新扭头用清水抹了把脸，吸了口气：

“不过这事和我也没关系，听说过而已。”他礼貌的时候有点彬彬贵公子的样子，点了下头，“今天有点头疼，连带着说话口气不好，见笑了。”

桂假笑一下：“怎么会。”

他后退了一步，向高杉做了个请的手势。

高杉道了声谢，向外走去。

后来桂想起那天，会觉得有一些事情的确是冥冥之中已经注定的。

当然，当时的他听到身后的声音传来，只觉得生活有点操蛋。

“假发，我说怎么找不到你，你是对这边的厕所有执念吗。，”银时的声音在后面响起，带着一贯的慵懒，“今晚帮我留个房间——”

果然，高杉的脚步停了下来。

桂沉默片刻，还是冷静的回答：“好。”

然后他发现银时正看着高杉的方向，压根没有听他在说些什么。

……我就知道休息室里的电视内容不是巧合。

桂礼貌的往卫生间里后退了一步。

高杉没有立刻扭头，最后还是银时开了口。

“高杉。”他说。

高杉一只脚侧走了一步，然后扭头看着银时：“你先开口了。”

银时似笑非笑的勾勾唇：“怎么？我不能？你敢来这里，就没想到过能见到我？”

“我第一次来。”高杉淡淡，“也不是为了找你。”

“哦。”银时插着兜，歪了歪头，也不显什么神色，“但是现在你见到我了。”

“是，比赛很精彩。”高杉冷漠的说，完全听不出激动的意思，“你很适合这个舞台，不去考虑更职业的平台？会有多的发展机会。”

“我不想去。”银时手插在兜里，站在那里，仍然是懒洋洋的，“如果今天你只是碰巧路过就算了，但是你脸色差的像是被谁操了一整夜似的——”

他顿了顿。

“——而且高杉，今天是你的生日。”银时的声音莫名听着有点冷漠，“你周围就没有人给你过生日吗？”

他走了几步，走到高杉的面前，和他面对面的注视着他。

“有或者没有都与你无关。”高杉冷冷的回答，“而且我以为最后一次见面的那天，也是我的生日。”

“哦，我反悔了。”银时耸了下肩。

“……这里不是说话的地方。”高杉回答，“回我的包厢继续。”

银时痞兮兮的一笑：“你还真是一如既往的了解我。我想了很久，当年你其实也把我看得清清楚楚吧？何苦呢。”

高杉摇摇头：“追究这个有意义吗？”

“不知道，但是——”银时开口。

桂听到一声巨响，只好从卫生间里走出来，看到高杉扭住了银时的胳膊，把他一个擒拿手按到了旁边的墙上，两个人都没有立刻说话，场景有点诡异。

“你们换个地方聊？”桂想了想，试探道。

毕竟他不是很想继续在卫生间里听墙角。

幸好高杉没有坚持，松开了银时。

银时摸了摸一侧的颧骨，转过脸笑着：“下手还是一如既往的狠。这样吧，你给我留个联系方式，我们都冷静一下。”

高杉沉默片刻，还是拿出手机，拨了一个号码，听到银时的手机响了以后又掐断了电话。

周围诡异的沉默了两秒，直到银时轻笑了一声。

“很好。”他说，又重复了一遍，“很好。高杉，你果然还是我喜欢的样子。”

3

“简而言之。”银时一边冰镇脸一边开口，“高杉是个控制狂，而我有点受虐倾向。”

桂冷漠：“听起来该祝你们百年好合了。”

“谢谢。”银时回答。

“说实话。”桂懒得和他周旋。

他虽然知道银时的口味的确比较犯贱喜欢高冷型的，但是看他们两个的对话模式，怎么看怎么都不是银时描述的情况。

“你别不信我。”银时挥了挥冰激凌的勺子，“你看他都还有我的手机号，是不是？我们分手了五年，从来没有联系过，他却有我现在的手机，你觉得是个正常人能干出来的事？”

桂的确不能反驳这点，但是想了想，又摇了摇头：

“但是他看起来……”

很克制。

银时勾唇一笑：“喜欢是放肆，爱是克制，是不是？所以我追回人的可能性还是很大的。”

“可是他看起来不太想被你追回来。”桂翻了个白眼，一阵见血，“而且在一天前，你也不太像是想追他的样子。”

你看起来是对这段时间对你一直穷追不舍的某个年轻男人很感兴趣的样子。

银时咬了口冰，满不在乎的耸耸肩：“计划赶不上变化。”

桂白了他一眼，看出来他就没有说实话的打算，也不追问了。

银时沉默了一会，吃完了一大半的冰激凌，却终于重新开口了。他的声音还是懒洋洋的，带着某种说别人事情的平静。

“我也和你说过吧，假发，我不懂怎么爱人，我没有骗你。”银时说，“我不知道怎么正常的接受人的好意，或者正常的像一个爱人一样照顾对方。遇到高杉的时候我很高兴，因为我们的确仿佛天生一对，能够互相理解，不断互相追逐。我们都知道自己在感情的问题上一塌糊涂，但是我觉得没什么，他的不安也好控制欲也好，他想要的东西也好牺牲也好，我总是能够给他，也只有我能够给他，多好。”

银时勾唇一笑。

“病态对病态，不是很好吗？直到我意识到，也许这并不是他想要的。不是每一个控制狂都希望有一个爱人把自己锁在笼子里送给他，他们其实可能需要有一个爱人拉着他们走出那个笼子。我做不到——”银时耸耸肩，“所以我走了。”

桂沉默了。这还是这么长时间以来银时这么诚恳的和他说话，但是他听了却也不知道该怎么回答，甚至还有点难受。

片刻，他开口：

“但是没有人陪他过生日，所以你又回来了。”

“谁知道呢。”银时耸肩。

这个时候，他又显得满不在乎了。

4

高杉推开门的时候辰马抬眼看了过来，然后仿佛突然来了兴趣，把脚从茶几上放下来，坐直了身体。

“怎么，见到你的前男友了？”他爽朗，“啊哈哈哈哈我就知道你这种性格不可能空手而归——”

“闭嘴。”高杉冷漠，“我的确不是为了见他而来的。”

“但是你还是见到他了。”辰马毫无诚意的扔了个葡萄在嘴里，“命运真好啊。而且说真的，他的格斗技真的相当极品啊，怪不得那么多人前仆后继的想要上他的床——”

高杉抬脚，一声巨响，踢飞了辰马面前的茶几。

辰马在沙发上一个翻滚躲过了四溅的玻璃杯碎渣，不怕死的哈哈哈了几声：

“啊哈哈哈怎么这么暴躁？他又甩了你？”

高杉抬手从旁边的柜子上拿起威士忌的瓶子，放到嘴边，又忍耐的手指握拳了几下，把瓶子猛然砸在地上，冷漠：

“他要复合。”

辰马有点惊讶的抬眼看了他一眼，挑了挑眉：“看起来你的魅力的确不减当年？不过你看起来不像是想要恭喜的样子。”

“我有病。”高杉冷漠。

“我知道啊哈哈哈——”辰马飞快回答。

高杉被他气的青筋一跳，但是他信任的听众其实也不多，而面前这个二缺正好是其中一个，停了很久，在沙发上扫出一块干净的地方，坐了下来。

“你知道我的脾气，这里，这些，还有那些人——”高杉说，“我都忍不了。”

辰马没立刻说话，撑头若有所思的看着他。

“荒唐吧。”高杉冷漠道，“想笑就笑。”

“的确荒唐。”辰马抬起手指在空气里敲了敲，“你怎么觉得自己忍不了？我了解你，你不是什么让自己欲望暴走的人。纵然银时对你的影响力再大，你也不可能真的忍不了——尤其是如果你如同你表现的那样爱他——总之，我不相信。”

高杉皱了皱眉头，闭上眼睛又重新睁开。

“银时他……”他沉默了片刻，“银时他对我太好了。”

他可以忍，但是银时理解他，仿佛能够注视到他心底的欲望，并且几乎和他一样病态的去满足那些欲望。他们两个从某种意义上是最合适对方的，却也是最不合适对方的。

“最开始一切都很好。”高杉缓缓地说，“我们两个是在高中认识的，他总是一副对什么都没兴趣的样子，只是面对我的时候特别的烦人——他说他不知道为什么看到我就想要上来招惹。”

松阳死后三年，还不断有人试探着银时，仿佛他手里真的还有什么剩余的残留价值，有什么机密，有什么那颗天才大脑的残余。银时从开始不知所措的男孩成长成了一个满身带刺的少年，学会了所有的表情却也懒于如此。他虽然在学校总是显得兴趣缺缺，但是说实话并不讨厌这个过度和平的地方，常年游荡在放学后的教室里。

何况这里还有高杉。

用下巴看人，无比讨厌，但是又因此让人忘掉其他的高杉。

从打的第一架之后，他们开始长时间的呆在一起，开始只是在学校，后来放学之后也在一起。高杉凶名在外家世也是黑道，学校的人都对他敬而远之，只有银时仿佛满不在意，两个人一起逃学一起打游戏，关系愈发的紧密。银时也开始带高杉回他自己住的地方，一个很大的空荡荡的别墅，甚至和他开始说起了松阳的事情。

“其实我已经习惯了。”银时耸肩，“其实松阳在的时候也很忙，我知道他对我很好，但是说实话，这个结局我也并不惊讶，他就是这样的人。”

“人总是会互相背叛的。”高杉躺在床上，懒懒的说。

“你很有经验？”银时轻笑。

“不少。”高杉说，“你是想听我被我爸情妇下毒的，还是被我爸副手绑架的？”

银时哈哈哈的笑了两声，耸耸肩：“听起来你爸的生活很丰富。”

高杉被他笑也生不起来气，扭头看银时。

银时靠在转椅上，脚翘在桌子上看着窗外，脸上落下一层灿烂的阳光。

高杉看了他片刻，转回头，开口：“我们交往吧。”

“交往？”银时反问，“上床的那种？”

“啊。”高杉闭上眼。

“哦。”银时想了想，“好啊。”

高杉说话的时候脸色几乎没有什么变化，银时的回答也似乎一样。但是在心底的某个角落高杉知道他们两个大概是一样的，他们在太年轻的时候就学会了用平淡和满不在乎隐藏感情，或者说，从来没有任何人教过他们表达的方法。

幸好床还是可以上的。

身体亲密了，感情表达也逐渐热了起来，总是带着点色情的、挑逗的、试探的、又亲密无间的。

“高中毕业之后我们出去旅行。”高杉闭着眼，“银时开玩笑说要不然我们两个到一个与世隔绝的岛上，把房子一锁，试试能够几天不出去。我没分辨出来他到底是认真还是玩笑，但是现在想来，他是不安的。”

“我对秀恩爱可没兴趣。”辰马耸肩，“你们也这么干了？”

“啊。”高杉顿了顿，“不过到那为止，都还是好的。”他顿了顿，更正道，“不，到最后都还是好的。”

5

银时觉得自己做过的最蠢的一件事，就是真的在高杉生日的时候把自己锁了起来，然后让高杉来取礼物。

他绑链子的时候姿势没摆好，一条腿血液不通，本来想象中情色的画面变成了高杉按着他的腿他在惨叫，但是所幸的是高杉似乎没软，还硬的可以。

银时轻笑，凑上去和他接吻：“没想到你有这个爱好。”

高杉和他纠缠片刻，两个人翻滚倒在床上：“你不是吃准我有这个爱好才这么搞的吗？”

银时眨眼：“你不喜欢？”

“不是——”高杉沉默了片刻，有点欲言又止，“你不用这样。”

“什么叫不用？”银时顿了顿，笑了一下，“礼物都不能送？”

“不是。”高杉顿了一下，直说了，“我最近的确因为家里的事情心情不稳定，但是你不用迁就我的不安。”

“我没有迁就你。”银时翻身坐了起来，“我说了，我自己也喜欢这样。”

“这样不解决任何问题。”高杉顿了顿，终于继续说，“银时，你不觉得我们只是在互相给对方逃避的空间，互相把事情搅得更糟吗？”

这是实话，却也是假话。

高杉家里不是不知情，也不是没有找过银时。奈何银时的态度强硬得可怕，无论如何都是不管是给出一只手还是一条命都不会和高杉分开的架势。再加上他本人实在能打，被找过几次麻烦之后，反而在那个以实力和义气为尊的世界里闯出了名声，没有人再轻视，反而试图招他进组织，甚至给他提供了更好的出路和机会。

银时的声音在录音里非常清楚，他的声音带着点喘息和沙哑，笑起来的时候带着某种张狂的偏执。

——我的命给他都可以，尊严或者前程又算什么。 

——我不为任何人而活，但是我不喜欢看他不高兴，如此而已。为了这一点点东西，我给出什么都是心甘情愿的，你们无权干涉。

那是银时的爱情，是他的张狂，也是他的骄傲。

他笑起来的时候声音低沉带着点缱绻，高杉能够想象出他看人的样子，因为想象的出来所以躁动，却也正是因为想象的出来而备受折磨。

那一刻，他终于想起了一个无聊的命题，一个挺久之前就有人和他说过、然后被他揍断了一条腿的命题。

——这是你们的爱情，但这是你们的幸福吗？

——即便这是你的幸福，这是他的幸福吗？

庸人自扰，高杉想，真可笑。

我们怎么可能不幸福。

6

我们怎么可能不幸福。

银时想着，抬起头，却在高杉眼底看到了某种疲惫和悲哀，他仿佛又突然想起了很久之前他认识的那个少年，两个人肩并肩的躺在海滩上，高杉手里抓着银时的手捏着玩，掠过他食指上的戒指。

“我想送你一个。”他突然说。

银时瞟了一眼，笑了一声：“好啊。这是求婚？”

“你觉得呢。”高杉放下他的手，扭头和他对视。

那时他的眼底就是这样的神色。

那之后的很久，银时都会梦到当时的场景，高杉侧脸看着他，眼底带着点悲哀又有一点期待。他是在期待自己说出什么的——他在期待自己给出一个肯定的答案，用一个普通人的荒唐和勇气揭开那一层面纱，或者更好的、斥责他的漫不经心和玩世不恭。

银时在梦里也尝试着，不过和现实中一样，仿佛总有什么堵塞着他的嗓子，让他用和高杉同样的声色笑了起来。

“你知道我相信什么，高杉。”他说。

他并不是真的不相信永恒，但是在他的心中，永恒总是带着太过浓墨重彩的戏剧而悲剧的意义。婚姻是达不到那里的，诺言是达不到那里的，两个人的亲吻，在阳光下并肩而行，这个社会普通的约束，或者日复一日平淡的生活是达不到那里的——

或者说，其实能够。

只是他一身淤泥，太沉了而已。

他注视着高杉眼底的悲哀，突然意识到，那里面不知道有多少是自己一层层涂抹上去的。

“越来越糟？”银时笑了起来，然后坐起身，“我觉得了，只是在想你什么时候会说出口。”

高杉一愣，皱眉：“我不是那个意思。”

“你是。”银时说，“我了解你。”

“我不是。”高杉看他，“你去哪儿？”

“冷静冷静。”银时扭头看他一眼，“离我们两个都远一点。”

高杉深吸了一口气：“不是今天，银时。等……之后再走。”

“帮我解开？”银时抬起手，放到了高杉的面前。

高杉不动。

他的眼底阴云盖顶，仿佛下一秒钟就要崩塌。

银时看着他，突然笑了起来：“这样吧，如果你解开我身上的锁，我就留下。”

高杉冷冷的看着他。

银时太理解高杉了，知道他在想什么，知道怎么激怒他，也知道怎么让他受伤。他能够看到高杉的手因为极端的紧绷在不断的缠斗，手指尖神经性的抽搐。他不是不相信银时，不是不知道信任他、放开他、就能留下他，但是他做不到。

直到金属的钥匙被一点点捏的弯折，高杉仍然没有动。

银时觉得自己会觉得有点嘲讽，他觉得自己会有点悲哀，但是发现最后只是深深的心痛。高杉眼底有他带着点放浪的样子——而他还在笑，他想要哭，但是他的全部自我保护的本能都在强迫他微笑。

——你看我把你变成了什么样子。

他看不到高杉的视角。

他的皮肤因为赤裸的寒冷显得更白，腿上带着深浅的瘀痕，半跪在那里，却仍然无谓的笑着，仿佛对自己目前狼狈的造型没有任何察觉。

——你看我把你变成了什么样子。

那个时候高杉想。

他想起那个下午他看着银时，阳光照在他脸上，柔和而灿烂。

——如果不是我……算了，现在说什么也晚了。

——我希望你离开我，找到更值得你的未来。

——去寻找你生命中的那道光，好吗？

——我终究、也情愿只是你过去的那道伤。

7

“没有后来了。”银时随手把酒杯一放，“别那么看着我。”

“虽然我知道你有自己的难处，但是我不得不说——你钻牛角尖了。”桂叹了口气，“你们都钻牛角尖了。”

银时耸耸肩，最后笑了一下：“那时候还小。”

他沉默了片刻，又说：“现在也没什么长进。”

“但是你还是想和他在一起。”桂回答，“互相伤害从来只是借口，有些事情只有你能做到，你只是不敢而已。”

银时撇了撇嘴：“好歹我也给你讲了个故事，别这么不留情面好吗。”

“算了。”桂喝了口酒，“你觉得他会怎么反应。”

银时摇摇头，双眼有点不对焦的看着面前酒吧的酒架。

“我……”他开了开口，又闭嘴，有点烦躁的站起身，“没什么。”

桂跟着他站起来：“晚上住哪儿？”

“回家。”银时恶声恶气的说，“你没八卦听了。”

桂看着他走出酒吧的门，抬手叫了辆出租车，想了想还是开口出声，叫住了他。

“银时，你也知道我这种生意，见过各种各样的人。你绝对是人群中值得，也能得到幸福的那种。”他眨了眨眼，“不要限制自己。白夜叉身上没有任何不可能。”

银时手放在车门上，没做什么表示，懒洋洋的背对着桂挥了挥手，钻进了车里。

8

高杉靠在巷子的阴影里，看着银时的出租车离开，桂慢慢走远。

他不想承认他这些年一直观察监视着银时的动向，但是事实就是他连银时常来的酒吧都一清二楚。

在那之前，他一直控制着自己，不离这片地方太近。

他又吸完一根烟，把烟头扔在地上。

一辆车停在小巷的门口，高杉走过去钻进车里，黑色的车窗立刻隔绝了一切。

“我求求您了，乱跑之前也说一声吧。”又子从副驾驶上扭头，脸色有点崩溃，“幸好你去的地方隐私都不错。”

“你还记得我最开始和你说我开始唱歌的原因吗？”高杉突然说。

又子脸色古怪了一瞬间，然后无奈：“不是你想做点普通人做的事情吗？也不知道你是对普通人有什么误解。”

高杉摇摇头，笑了一下：“不，我想让他看到我，而他说过喜欢我写的歌。”他顿了顿，“也许从最开始我就在想，如果我一直这样唱着，也许也有一天，我也能够说出什么。”

又子眨了眨眼，觉得自己听到了什么不该听的东西。

高杉沉默了片刻，他又想起了过去的午后，他靠在操场上玩着吉他，银时靠在旁边看着天发呆。

“你家没有什么规矩吗？”他扭头，“继承家业什么的。”

“我以后又不真的玩音乐。”高杉说，“而且这两件事又不矛盾。”

银时叹了口气：“但是我觉得你写的歌真的很好啊，没有人欣赏有点可惜了。”

高杉拨了一下弦，漫不经心的说：“你欣赏就够了。”

银时故作娇羞的捂住脸，摇了摇头：“别这么说嘛。”

高杉嘴角抽了抽，淡淡：“和你说真的呢。”

银时放下手，笑起来：“我知道。”

他重新躺回地面上，看了一会天空，又说：“我们会在一直在一起吗？”

高杉没有立刻回答，银时自己先笑了：“算了，说这种事情干什么。”

高杉扭头看他，拨了拨吉他，随手弹了段曲子。

那时候他在想什么？

他记得那个旋律是轻快的、和谐的。就如同他之后所有的歌，虽然被称为鬼才行事乖张，但是很多评论家也都不情愿的承认，他的歌里面没有阴暗的东西，有时跳脱，有时绮丽，有时候甚至有点温柔。

高杉突然回忆起那一刻。那一刻他仿佛在纷扰的背叛和不忠之间找到了安宁，那时候生活有了一个永恒的意义，他扭头看着旁边人的脸，只希望安安静静的永远和他坐在这里，仿佛一朵不带刺的玫瑰静静绽放。

那朵花一直在那里，甚至化成旋律在他耳边徘徊，他却固执的忘却着。

直到银时站在他的面前，用他熟悉的玩世不恭的冷漠问——你周围都没有人给你过生日吗。

一个强撑着嘲讽，一个无法自欺欺人的狼狈，他自问这个重逢难看的可以，他们仿佛仍然只能以互相伤害为起点，回头的那一瞬间眼睛却是从未有过的亮。

那道门打开了。

而且有什么不一样了。

也许是因为他们潜意识里知道，不用他们追逐，永恒就在他们长久而固执的无法忘怀当中。不需要保证，也无法抹除。

他沉默的时间太长，旁边玩手机的万齐也抬起头，有点探究的看着他。

又子警惕：“这个表情——你不会是看上谁了吧？我还不想处理艺人的八卦问题。”

“不是看上谁，是一直都有。”高杉说，“之前吵架了，现在打算和好。”

他说完这句话突然感到有点轻松。

不管他和银时身上发生了什么，又相信着什么，其实事情不就是这样的吗。

是一个失败的故事，却也是一个单纯的故事，如同许许多多人的故事一样，在那里有青春的放肆，有夜晚的荒唐，有理解、有恐惧、更有无数如同流水一样过去的日夜，那是他们给予对方的，那是他们如果没有相遇就绝对无法拥有的。

高杉自问，如果是现在的他，回到那一刻，他能毫无芥蒂的解开银时身上的锁吗？

一定不能，甚至情况会更加糟糕。

但是那又有什么不好的地方吗？他意识到。

追根究底，那锁的镜像也在牢牢的缠绕在他的身上。

9

银时从操作室里出来，走进了后台。

他随手抓起旁边的瓶子喝了一口，一边推开门，抬起头，就呛了个满怀。

房间里有点安静，只有银时疯狂咳嗽的声音，直到桂从外面抱着衣服进来，一如既往的劈头盖脸扔在银时身上。

“快点。”

“快个鬼啊！”银时抬手指着高杉，“说，人是不是你放进来的。”

桂平摊手：“少主大人自己要进来，我可管不了。”

银时冷漠的看他，然后抬手脱上衣。

桂感到某种杀气射过来，嘴角抽了抽，走出门，把门关了一半，站在门后开始说话：“过两天有个表演赛——”

银时脸色发红，怒吼：“你往外走干什么！”

桂沉默片刻，觉得银时现在有点大概率是有点智障，干脆的关上平板：“懂了，我之后再来。”

银时嘴角抽了抽，扭头看高杉。

上回他们见面尴尬，这回他也一如既往不知道该怎么办。

不过看高杉的样子，他觉得对方应该不是来吵架的。

高杉靠在旁边的架子上，扭头看了一眼电视，里面仍然循环着自己演唱会的画面。

银时有点尴尬，但是又不想欲盖弥彰，最后只是在椅子上坐下，抬头看着高杉。

“你想好了？”他问。

高杉沉默了片刻，点点头：“啊。”

“哦。”银时不说话了。

高杉看了他片刻，突然笑了一声：“你怕我拒绝了？”

银时看着他：“你又不是没有拒绝过。”

这一刻他们终于都不笑了，但是眼底也没有悲哀，只是单纯注视着对方，从对方的眼睛里发现着自己的倒影。

“我怎么可能拒绝你——”高杉顿了顿，“我后悔了。”

银时嗤笑一声：“自相矛盾。”

高杉走过来，弯下腰，手扶着银时的脸，仔仔细细的打量着他，然后慢慢俯下身，和他接吻。

银时不说话了。

过了几秒钟，他终于张开嘴回应了。

良久两个人分开，离得很近的对视。

“我怎么可能拒绝你。”高杉重复了一遍，“我想，我们冷静的时间也够了。”

时间给出考验，带来改变，也赋予勇气。

银时看着他，勾了勾唇角：“可是你看起来没什么变化。”

高杉松开手，直起身：“彼此彼此。”

银时看了他片刻，然后站起身，飞快的换起了衣服：“下面的人该等急了，我去谢幕了。”

高杉点点头。

银时探寻的看着他：“那我走了？”

高杉挑眉：“你最好赶紧走，在我改变主意之前。”

银时一愣，套上衣服，出了一秒的神，然后突然笑了起来。

“不知道为什么……”

他突然不怕了。

过去与现在重合直到未来，他突然有了被迷恋的自信和被爱的盲目勇气。

他走到高杉面前，飞快的屈身，在他们的面前单膝点地，如同蜻蜓点水般的飞快，在那一瞬间抬头，抛了个有点轻佻的飞吻。

“去去就回。”

高杉看银时站起身扭头的那一刻心底还是涌起一股暴虐，几乎就要开口叫住他。但是在他开口之前，银时却又回头眨了眨眼。于是那股暴虐就莫名的消失了，重新化成了某种悸动，如同他不断地不断地书写着的歌。

高杉在银时眼底看到了那份新的勇气，心中也终于逐渐安定了下来，反手用力握住柜子，抬头对银时挑眉笑了一下。

这仿佛是现在才能发生的事情，又仿佛是很久以前就发生过的事情。

仿佛他们为了此刻漫长跋涉，终于来到了这里，却又仿佛他们早已站在了这里。

唯一确定的就是他们之后还有很长的路，而他们将一同走下去。


End file.
